


Маленькие радости

by Viallen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Риз обожает такие моменты и упивается иллюзией контроля, как только может. И даже тешит себя самодовольной мыслью о том, ну кто еще может сделать так, что Красавчик Джек на долгие минуты теряет голову. В хорошем смысле, конечно, от удовольствия и вовсе не от гнева, как это происходит обычно.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 4





	Маленькие радости

**Author's Note:**

> Арт-подарок: https://pp.vk.me/c624417/v624417835/40968/V3fqvdFCoTg.jpg 
> 
> Работа оригинально написана и опубликована 24 июня 2015, но в рамках флешмоба #ПерехожуНаАО3 (в твиттере) переношу все работы с фибука сюда.
> 
> Не пропадать же добру

Риз специально не поленился встать пораньше только ради того, чтоб попить с Воном кофе. Вот на полном серьезе, только ради этого и встал. Джек, в любом случае, не ждет его раньше десяти. Ранним утром Джеку вообще лучше бы не входить в контакт с внешним миром, потому что часов этак до двенадцати единственный контакт, на который он способен - вышвыривание всех неугодных в открытый космос. Так что он предпочитает с утра начинать позже, вместо этого оставаясь до самой ночи, и Риз, соответственно, работает в том же графике. И это приводит к тому, что медленно, но верно, общение Риза с кем-либо еще сходит на нет. Конечно, периодически и Вон, и Иветт жертвуют своими часами сна, оставаясь допоздна на ногах, только бы немного попасть в совершенно сбитое расписание Риза, но не им ведь одним на жертвы идти? Риз справедливо рассудил, что не им, и поднялся ни свет ни заря, дабы устроить что-то вроде завтрака в милой дружеской компании.   
И не пожалел, естественно. Сюрприз для друзей оказался приятным, и культурно игнорируя периодически проскальзывающие у Риза зевки, они отлично провели время в столовой. Совсем как в старые добрые. И не то чтоб Риз жалел о своем повышении или новом графике, но совместных обедов иногда не хватало. Особенно в дни, когда Джек искрился ненавистью ко всему окружающему. Но Риз предпочел не думать о грустном.   
И после завтрака в отличном настроении вышагивал к лифту на синюю платформу. В отличном настроении до тех самых пор, пока не услышал за спиной знакомый — и такой ненавистный — голос. 

— Риз?

Конечно, конечно, черт возьми, в такое замечательное утро никто иной, как Хьюго Васкес, решил высунуть нос из своей норы, вот прямо как по заказу. 

— Васкес, — как можно более нейтрально бросает Риз, и у него нет абсолютно никакого желания ввязываться в очередной спор. Или разговор. Или вообще в какой-либо контакт с этим засранцем, кроме, может быть, кулака в челюсть. Но для этого сейчас не время и не место, так что Риз только сжимает челюсть и сводит брови. 

— Удивительно тебя видеть на нашей желтой платформе, а то ж ты у нас теперь птица большого полета, ниже синей не летаешь. Что, Директор устал от твоей тощей задницы и отправил обратно на землю? — голос Васкеса так и сочился ядом. А еще завистью, чистой, чистой завистью. Это было даже забавно. Теперь-то, после стольких лет издевательств, пришла и очередь Риза позлорадствовать. 

— Да-да, и я очень рад тебя видеть, Хьюго, — имя Риз специально подчеркивает. Что может быть увлекательнее, чем наслаждаться видом засранца-босса, который больше не босс. — Но я тороплюсь. У Джека сегодня много дел.

При упоминании Джека, Васкес буквально меняет цвета. И заводится пуще прежнего. Риз знает, что попал по больному, куда и целился. Ох, Риз очень жалеет, что не видел лица этого идиота, когда тот услышал о повышении своего "любимого" работника.

— Ну конечно, много дел. Как и у тебя. Вытирать собой все плоские поверхности в кабинете, — и на такое Риз хмурится только сильнее. Слухи, конечно. Глупо было ожидать, что они не поползут. И не то чтоб Риза смущал факт того, что он состоит в "отношениях" с Красавчиком Джеком, — он этим гордился, черт возьми — но то, как об этом болтали, было немного неприятно как факт. Сложные и мутные ощущения, короче говоря. — И как там работается под Большим Боссом, задница не болит? 

И Риз подумывает, а почему это "не время и не место"? Когда еще представится такая редкая возможность, и, больше не задумываясь, он с размаху врезает кулаком по самодовольной роже напротив. И, кажется, они синхронно крайне комично ойкают. Васкес от неожиданного удара, Риз, ну, технически тоже. Хьюго, наверное, больнее, но Риз и сам не рассчитал, получив в ответ стрельнувшую боль в кулаке. Но постарался изо всех сил сохранить "гиперионское лицо", бросив взгляд на согнувшегося Васкеса. 

— Знаешь что, купюроголовый, — заявляет Риз, и сам себя ловит на мысли, что звучит подозрительно аналогично Джеку. — Работается просто превосходно. 

И шагает в лифт, думая о том, что утро сегодня было просто охренительным. 

***  
И потом еще долго наслаждается эйфорией от своей маленькой победы. Только многим позже, когда Риз стоит на коленях между ног Джека, в голове воцаряется приятная пустота, отбрасывая все ненужные эмоции на задний план. Никаких лишних мыслей, все строго по делу: следить за зубами, брать глубже, дышать носом. Как раз голосом Джека, который инструктировал в, казалось бы, такой уже далекий первый раз. Сейчас, конечно, Риз много чему научился. После долгой и увлекательной практики, почти каждый день.   
И, как бы странно ни звучало, не надоедает вовсе. Да, вполне логично, что принимать крайне сомнительно, может надоесть, но Риз правда не ожидал, что и делать окажется занятием на редкость увлекательным. Вот в этом было что-то. Может быть, очень может быть, что-то о чувстве контроля. Нет, не в том смысле, в каком можно было подумать, но вот так вот, с членом во рту, он у Риза все же был. Эти маленькие опции: скорость, глубина, может чуть прикусить и услышать недовольное шипение, а потом старательно зализать, вырывая из Джека уже стон наслаждения. В этом совершенно точно что-то было, и Ризу нравилось. По сей день, до стабильного бугра в брюках каждый чертов раз. Отдельное удовольствие: вот так вот, иногда тягуче медленно, иногда торопливо и намеренно, толкать Джека к самому краю. Риз просто обожает это ощущение, когда Джек весь напрягается и цепляется то за волосы, то за подлокотник дивана, доведенный до самой крайности, и тут уже его собственный член пульсирует от нетерпения.  
Риз обожает такие моменты и упивается иллюзией контроля, как только может. И даже тешит себя самодовольной мыслью о том, ну кто еще может сделать так, что Красавчик Джек на долгие минуты теряет голову. В хорошем смысле, конечно, от удовольствия и вовсе не от гнева, как это происходит обычно. А еще он в процессе совсем расслабляется. Не кусает, не оставляет синяков и все в этом духе. Устраивает руку на затылке, разве что, но и не тянет вовсе.  
Риз горд собой, в какой-то мере, и в подтверждение мыслей, Джек хрипло тянет: "вот так, пирожочек", и сжимает волосы в кулаке. Риз знает, что он близок и ускоряется, беря настолько глубоко, насколько только может. Наградой служит одобрительный гортанный стон и горький привкус во рту. 

***   
А потом Риз забирается на вожделенный мягкий диван, — колени очень благодарны смене обстановки — и они лежат там еще какое-то время. Джек, дразняще медленными движениями, доводит Риза до разрядки и, противно ухмыляясь, вытирает руки об его рубашку. Риз был бы возмущен таким поворотом, не валяйся в послеоргазменной неге, так что он просто укоризненно смотрит, но румянец на скулах и очаровательно припухшие губы портят весь образ. Джек на такую картину только смеется и касается губами влажного лба Риза, утягивая его на себя. И они так и сидят, восстанавливая дыхание: Риз устраивает голову на плече Джека, в то время как он лениво водит ладонью по спине секретаря, иногда спускаясь чуть ниже и сжимая его ягодицы.  
Единственный минус во всем этом увлекательном действии — вкус. Риз ни в какую не может к нему привыкнуть, Джек это знает и в хорошие дни отдает Ризу свой кофе, вместо того, чтоб швыряться чашкой в несчастного робота. Но пока, судя по всему, Джек не спешит никуда вставать, и Риз на пробу делает несколько вялых попыток сползти с него, но в ответ получает только усилившуюся хватку и смирно замирает на месте. Сидеть так сидеть, да и к тому же выбраться из этой, казалось бы мягкой — но на деле, совершенно мертвой — хватки задание не из легких. Риз разве что тянется вытереть губы, но руки надежно прижаты к груди, так что в неожиданном приступе экстрима, он осторожно касается ртом жёсткой ткани пиджака Джека и даже проводит по ней языком. Помогает не сильно, но приносит кусочек морального удовлетворения. "Даже пятна не останется", — мысленно хихикает он, да и относительно всех перепорченных рубашек, это еще малость.  
Джек, к счастью, не обращает на возню вообще никакого внимания. Его руки удобно устраиваются на талии Риза и скользят вверх-вниз под рубашкой, позволяя наслаждаться прикосновениями в полной мере.   
Риз снова устраивает голову у него на плече и расслабляется, пользуясь перерывом. К сожалению, ненадолго. Только было расслабившись, он чувствует, как крайне неудачно начинает с насиженных колен сползать. Очень неловко сползать, и чтоб залезть обратно, нужно предпринять активные действия, но хватка Джека все еще железная, и, собственно говоря, не остается ничего, кроме как медленно двигаться навстречу полу. Бессердечная искусственная гравитация. Но, к счастью Риз не успевает окончательно упасть. Джек, видимо почувствовав шевеление и неловкую позицию, наконец позволяет слезть с себя. Риз спешит возможностью воспользоваться — все же балансировать на коленях, да еще и на чужих, то еще приключение — и усаживается на диван, неловко подтягивая брюки. Джек только коротко смеется и приводит в порядок свою одежду. И ему-то легко, в отличие от Риза. Который остался без рубашки, опять. Ну, технически, рубашка все еще на месте, расстегнутая и мятая, но для проведения в ней оставшегося дня совершенно точно не годится. Джек, конечно, это знает и движением фокусника откуда-то из дебрей бесконечных ящиков извлекает желтую Гиперионскую футболку. Самую обычную, — в самом деле, у него там что, бесконечные запасы какие-то — и бросает ее на диван. Риз инстинктивно протягивает руку в попытке поймать, но ткань пролетает в миллиметре от пальцев и триумфально повисает на спинке. Риз быстро избавляется от рубашки и влезает в футболку на добрую половину, прежде чем сообразить, что что-то с ней явно не так. 

— М, Джек? — осторожно интересуется он, оттягивая безнадежно короткую футболку вниз, в жалкой попытке прикрыть живот. — Тебе, м, тебе не кажется, что она маловата немного? 

— Чего? — Джек все еще копошится в ящике, в поисках неизвестно чего, а когда поднимает взгляд и имеет возможность оценить своего секретаря в потрясающей футболке размера этак на два меньше нужного, исступленно ржет долгие минуты, прежде чем сформулировать мысль. — Ох, нет, кексик, ты просто нечто, - кое-как выдает он, а потом снова заходится в приступе смеха. 

Риз хмуро прижимает грязную рубашку к груди. 

— Да ладно тебе, принцесска. Не смотри так, как будто я уже вырезал всю твою семью, — кое-как справившись со смехом, все равно ухмыляется во все тридцать два Джек. — Супермилый, не забывай! 

Хорошо еще, что брюки реже становятся жертвами игрищ на рабочем месте. Кто знает Джека, может ему б в голову пришло в качестве их замены злополучную юбку предложить. В юбке и такой вот футболке, кадр "звезда всея Гелиоса", не иначе. Риз изо всех сил постарался не представлять себе это и ретировался в маленькую ванную комнату. Кстати говоря, очень удобную, и совсем не в другом конце этажа. Джек предпочитал иметь элементы комфорта под рукой, на этом спасибо. Можно прополоскать рот и умыться, при этом не бегая черт знает куда, в черт знает каком виде. Хорошо все же обитать в офисе главного директора.   
Риз самозабвенно булькает жидкостью для полоскания рта и размышляет о том, что нужно просмотреть кучу корреспонденции, сделать пару звонков, потом наведаться в отдел, — хотя нет, поход в отдел стоит отложить до лучшего внешнего вида — а вечером Иветт с Воном, вроде как обещали чуть ли не силком заставить посмотреть какой-то новый и "ну прям очень важный" фильм.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, согнувшись над раковиной, он не сразу замечает в отражении Джека, а когда, наконец, поднимает на зеркало глаза, от неожиданности давится несчастным ополаскивателем. Джек коротко фыркает, это все его забавляет до крайности. 

— И почему мне раньше не приходила в голову такая шикарная идея, — говорит он себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтоб Риз совершенно точно мог слышать. — Этот размерчик куда лучше обычного, вон как аппетитно все обтягивает. 

Риз ожесточенно плещет себе в лицо ледяной водой. Все это крайне увлекательно, но в самом деле, они ведь только закончили, и работать иногда тоже нужно. Наверное. Вот сам Джек, кажется, так не считает. Делает шаг ближе, проводит рукой по оголенной коже поясницы — все чертова короткая футболка — и снова коротко смеется. Риз наблюдает за ним в зеркале. 

— Отличная идея, Ризи! Я буду что-нибудь ронять, а ты за этим нагибаться, — и, если честно, это отнюдь не самая плохая идея. Уж точно не входит в десятку самых ужасных идей от Красавчика Джека, и Риз просто улыбается, пока пытается влажными пальцами навести на голове относительный порядок. Джек наблюдает, не убирая своей руки. 

— Я могу и над столом наклоняться, тянуться там за какими-нибудь документами, — веселье Джека достаточно заразительно, а еще Риз видит в его глазах такое восхитительное желание и просто не может безбожно на это не поддаться. В моменты, когда Риз может видеть в Джеке какие-то... чувства, он, честное слово, готов на что угодно. Юбку, футболку, да хоть в таком виде по Пандоре щеголять. 

— Вот это хороший мальчик, - специально низко протягивает Джек, а Риз юрко изворачивается в его руках и лезет с поцелуем, пока сам Джек не успевает как-нибудь уклониться. Он не любит все эти бессмысленные нежности, но сегодня, в качестве маленькой награды, даже не уклоняется. 

Риз подумывает завести еще что-нибудь в гардеробе размером поменьше.


End file.
